fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Balance of Flour/References
*This episode aired in Poland on May 26, 2011, before airing in the USA. *This is the first appearance of Nana Boom Boom. *This episode features the largest use of voice by Daran Norris . *This is the third time that Cosmo becomes Timmy Turner. The first was in "A Mile in My Shoes", and the second was in "Channel Chasers". *This is the only episode to feature Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda since Foop was born. Foop does not appear with them in this episode. This is, also, their last physical appearance in the series. *When Mother Nature makes lighting happen to Anti-Fairies, Anti-Wanda has a bone in her hair. This is similar to when Wanda's hair was shown to have a bone in it after she got shocked in Wish Fixers. **Oddly, Anti-Cosmo's bowler hat also has a bone in it. *This is the first episode that shows us that Poof likes chocolate. The second is Fairly Odd Fairy Tales. * Balance of Flour - The title is an obvious reference to Balance of Power. * - The title card is a reference to Pac-Man. Additionally, when Poof eats the second batch of brownies, he does in a similar way as Pac-Man. * - Cosmo describes Strangle Buns pastries as "magically delicious", which is a reference to Lucky Charms' slogan "They're Magically Delicious". * - When Poof's head spins around 360-degrees, he makes an obvious reference to the film. * - The Anti-Fairies trying to get the brownie formula from Timmy is a reference to Plankton trying to get the Krabby Patty formula from Mr. Krabs. Adding to that, Anti-Cosmo disguises as a giant cupcake to steal the formula which is similar to Plankton disguising as a Krabby Patty to steal the formula. Also, the exploding pies in this episode might refer to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Dying for Pie". * - The moment Mother Nature is a reference to the Chiffon commercials. *'' '' - People saying "more" in a deep voice after eating a brownie is a reference to the Cyborg Ninja (Gray Fox) boss fight in Metal Gear Solid wherein he says to Solid Snake after being attacked by the latter "Hurt me more! More!!! More!!!" *Poof burped, but in Fairly Odd Baby, it was stated that lightning happens when Poof burps but in this episode, nothing happened. On the other hand, Poof may have gotten control over his magic by this point since the magic he did in Fairly Odd Baby were way beyond his control and they occurred a lot in Fairly Odd Baby due to his reactions. *It is unknown why Cosmo, Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Wanda would wear costumes since they can shape shift, and Cosmo has impersonated Timmy by such means before. *When Poof was about to turn his head 360 degrees. The plate had randomly disappeared. *On the title card, part of Poof's outfit is the same color as his skin. *When Fairy Hart is telling that Anti-Fairies confirmed their presence, Anti-Wanda's ear are pointed. *In one scene, Anti-Wanda's ears looks pointed like Foop's. *Anti-Wanda made Food that tasted bad (the rat cake). However in Food Fight Wanda makes food that tastes bad which would mean that Anti-Wanda would make food that tastes good. *Someone saying "MORE, GOOD, MORE!" in a deep voice after eating Nana Boom Boom's brownies. *Someone throwing exploding pies at someone else. *Anti-Cosmo and Jorgen saying they had gotten something from the back of a comic book. *Nana Boom Boom saying "BOOM BOOM!" whenever she is about to poof somewhere. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes